


Dramatics and Theatrics

by misura



Category: Gentleman Bastard Sequence - Scott Lynch
Genre: Gen, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: The aftermath of yet another brilliant Locke Lamora original plan.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Dramatics and Theatrics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phlyarologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phlyarologist/gifts).



Had Locke not already been in a considerable amount of pain, Jean's look might have wounded, if not actually killed, him.

As things stood: "It's probably safe to say, 'I told you so', without worrying about my swift and terrible vengeance."

Jean punched him. Locke contemplated passing out, but it seemed unconstructive.

"Consider me properly chastised, as well as in urgent need of medical attention." Locke paused. "Is now a bad time to point my plan did work?"

"I would say so, yes." Jean looked like he might go for another hit.

Locke smiled charmingly, got up and promptly fainted.


End file.
